


Spend It All With Me

by doctormchotson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, Female John Watson, Fluff, Genderswap, Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Songfic, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, summertime ruminations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormchotson/pseuds/doctormchotson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1CrtWvX_jk">What Are You Doing the Rest of Your Life by Dusty Springfield</a></p>
<p>Johnny Watson and Sherlock Holmes enjoy a rare quiet day at 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend It All With Me

It was one of those exceedingly rare summer days where London; hustling, bustling, living, breathing London, slowed down. Cars still honked, and sirens still wailed, but it felt muted somehow, like the walls of 221B Baker Street had somehow developed the ability to filter chaos.

What was even more unusual was that the inhabitants of the flat weren't actively _adding_ to the chaos.

The warm sunlight flowed through the windows, casting a glow over the slow moving dust motes in the air, a soft breeze sending the curtains floating up with a delicate sigh.

Sherlock lounged on the sofa, thoughts calm and bubbling like a brook, breathed deeply and slowly, a soft susurrus of sound.

Johnny idly cleaned the kitchen, the damp cloth brushing over the work top with a gentle hush.

As her stockinged feet brushed the floor, Johnny absently began to hum an old Dusty Springfield song. Her chest filled with a comforting warmth and she smiled softly. She vaguely felt like dancing and so she did, swaying lightly to the tune.

The soft sigh of parting air as Sherlock rose languidly from his stuffing throne prequeled an easy note gliding languorously from the strings of his violin. It was an improvised accompaniment to Johnny's humming, soft and thick like the clouds in the sky.

Johnny smiled gently and unhurriedly made her way to the sitting room, feet whispering on the wood, humming all the while. The chair welcomed her into its familiar embrace, the murmuring shift of fabric cradling her loosely, yielding to her body without complaint.

On the next verse, Johnny began to sing. Her voice, though unremarkable, was loving, kind to the music, easy in its modesty.

_What are you doing the rest of your life?_  
 _North and south and east and west of your life_  
 _I have only one request of your life_  
 _That you spend it all with me_

Sherlock caressed the melody with his bow and his fingers, simple swirls of song dancing in the breeze.

_Those tomorrow's waiting deep in your eyes_  
 _And the world of love you keep in your eyes_  
 _I'll awaken what's asleep in your eyes_  
 _It may take a kiss or two_

The rustle of car tires on pavement passed their muted way through the window, adding an urban accompaniment to their duet.

_Through all of my life_  
 _Summer, winter, spring and fall of my life_  
 _All I ever will recall of my life_  
 _Is all of my life with you_

The last note faded like lazy smoke, lingering, the echo of it resonating in the room.

Distant sirens called softly.

A woman's laugh floated sweetly from the street.

Johnny breathed out an easy sigh, contentment soothing her muscles and mind and soul.

Sherlock quietly replaced his bow and violin. He crossed to her, steps gentle and smooth. He ghosted a hand over her hair and cupped the back of her skull. Cloth adjusted easily to his bending waist and he pressed his lips to the top of her head. With a shush of air he breathed her in deeply, filling his chest with the warmth of her.

Johnny threaded her fingers slowly through his curls and closed her eyes. Her heart purred in silent happiness.

Slowly, sweetly, he pulled away from her, hand flowing down the back of her neck. She let her fingertips brush along his jaw before her arm came to rest in her lap.

Johnny opened her eyes calmly and listened to Sherlock pattering through the flat. She stayed in her chair, feeling full, and light, and solid, and still.

As the light faded into dusk, Johnny watched, and breathed with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *happy sigh*
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments, critiques, kudos, and offerings of cookies all very much appreciated.


End file.
